1. Field of the Invention
The invention provides a collapsible, portable barbecue grill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually in conventional barbecue grills the distance between fuel tray and grill cannot be varied. (comp. e.g. German Offenlegungsschrift 24 27 678 and 24 35 801 as well as German Utility Model 76 03 567) Therefore, these barbecue grills on the one hand are difficult to clean and will become dirty and unsightly very easily, and on the other hand it is not possible to control the heat that acts upon the grill stock. Moreover, the fire acts directly upon the grill stock, by which valuable flavour and food values may be destroyed and which may furthermore lead to the development of charred products that are injurious to health. Barbecue grills having a grill means that can be raised or lowered by means of chains have been known from German Utility Model 69 05 100 and from U.S. Pat. No,. 3,943,837, but these barbecue grills as a whole are either not stable or not collapsible. On the other hand, the abovementioned barbecue grill according to German Utility Model 76 03 567 is collapsible but apart from the disadvantages also mentioned above it is disadvantageous in that the fuel tray device is a trough with rigid panels that prevent the formation of a flat package.